Episode 6
Fairies in the Wind (妖精たちは風の中!! Yousei Tachi ha Kaze no Naka!!) is the sixth episode of the Fairy Tail anime. It first aired on November 16, 2009.' Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia and Happy confront the Eisenwald Guild and attempt to prevent them from broadcasting Lullaby. However, they end up getting trapped in the station while Erigor heads to Clover Town to annihilate the Guild Masters at their meeting. Synopsis In Clover Town, the Guild Masters League is having their annual meeting. Bob, the Master of Blue Pegasus Guild, and Goldmine, Master of Quatro Cerberus Guild, discuss with Makarov about the actions and the members of Fairy Tail Guild, with Makarov being very happy about his guild. A bird named Pii-chan arrives with a message for Makarov. As he opens the letter, Mirajane’s projection appears, and she informs him of the team Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster and Erza Scarlet formed. She thinks this is the guild’s strongest team, and wanted him to know of this. After she ends her letter, the Master is left speechless and terrified, thinking that those guys could actually destroy an entire city. Looking from above the railway, Erza and the others try to understand the reasons why Eisenwald took a train. They learn from the guards lined up below that the army has been activated to capture Eisenwald. Erza then drives off to go after Eisenwald. In the meantime, Erigor is chastising Kageyama for allowing a “fly” to see the Lullaby and leave. They concur that they must teach the fairies a lesson at the Oshibana Station, while Erza is driving extra fast to catch up to them. Inside the Magic Four-Wheeler, Happy is trying to remember something related to Lucy Heartfilia, but can’t. Natsu, like always, is suffering from his motion sickness. They arrive at the Oshibana Station, only to see that a large crowd has gathered. Erza demands information from the officials, and when they fail to meet her expectations, she knocks them out. They enter the station and see that the whole army has been incapacitated. Erza believes they had no hope since they were facing an entire Magical Guild. Eventually, they meet with Erigor and the rest of Eisenwald. He then explains his plan to Erza; he wanted to broadcast the Lullaby in order to punish everyone hearing it, because of their sin of not knowing that there are people not having the same rights and safety they have (referring to the excommunications of the Dark Guilds). Lucy argues that this way he won’t get his rights back, but Erigor doesn’t want rights anymore, he wants power, as those with power are able to rewrite history and rule the future. Kageyama then proclaims that they won't see the age of the Dark Guilds, because what they will see is the afterlife and proceeds with attacking Lucy. She is protected by Natsu, who got over his motion sickness in order to fight Kageyama. Erigor thinks that the fairies fell into his trap and leaves. Erza orders Natsu and Gray to follow Erigor, and the two are subsequently followed by Kageyama and Rayule. Erza and Lucy are left to fight against the whole guild. Erza fights using her Requip: The Knight type of Magic, while Lucy summons Cancer, the Giant Crab. When Erza sees that many are still standing, she requips into her 'Heavens Wheel Armor, and uses '''Circle Sword to wipe out what's left of the Dark Guild. She sends Lucy after the very last Mage, Karacka, who got intimidated by Erza. When Lucy leaves, the fatigue finally catches up to Erza. Meanwhile, Gray and Natsu split up, each taking a different route. Gray goes to the broadcast room, as he suspects Erigor might be there, and is welcomed by Rayule. During their fight, Erza exits the room and informs every bystander that they should leave, as Dark Magic is being used and can endanger their very lives. In doing so, she meets with Erigor himself, who has created a Wind Wall to block everyone in. Erza attempts escape but fails. Erigor leaves shortly after. Inside, Rayule explains to Gray that this was a trap for the flies; their real objective was the annual meeting of the Masters. With the fairies out of the way, and the Masters not knowing what is happening, their plan would surely succeed. Gray is furious, and beats Rayule by freezing him, saying that there are more fearsome guilds than the Dark Ones. At the same time, Natsu is being followed by Kageyama... Characters In Order of Appearance Fights *Rune Knights vs. Eisenwald (started and concluded, unseen) *Erza Scarlet & Lucy Heartfilia vs. Eisenwald Guild Members (started and concluded) *Gray Fullbuster vs. Rayule (started and concluded) Magic and Abilities used Magic used * * * *Urumi * * ** * (Summoned the Giant Crab, Cancer) * Spells used *Flight *Shadow Form * * *Ice Make: Knuckle *Wind Wall Abilities used *Swordsmanship Armors used * * Weapons used *Various physical weapons *Celestial Scissors Items used *Magic Four-Wheeler **Self-Energy Plug *Gate of the Giant Crab Key Manga & Anime Differences *Happy was the one that pulled the lever in the manga instead of Erza. *Kageyama didn't sit in front of Natsu in the anime, and went straight into stomping Natsu *Kageyama took the blow from Natsu directly instead of using Shadow Magic to block the attack. *Some changes to the dialog: **Erza's conversation with the worker about stopping the train was removed. **Erza requested the pedestrians to carry her luggage to the hotel instead of the station workers. **Parts of Kageyama's conversation with Natsu were removed. **Natsu's memory loss argument with Gray were removed in the anime. Navigation Category:Episodes